The start of forever
by IHaveNoControl
Summary: Everyone else was moving on with their lives after the war was won. Why couldn't she? Can a certain redhead dragon tamer help her to see what living really is? Can she be happy again? And what will everyone say? Drama, fun, romance and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: **_

_**This is my first ever fanfiction, and I do hope you will all like it.**_

_**It's rated M for future chapters, and I do think there will be quite a lot of chapters to this one. **_

_**I have the first 15 or so mapped out already, and when I get into something I tend to really focus on it. So it shouldn't be so far between updates. **_

_**Anyways, I really hope the length of it won't scare you away, seeing as the chapters aren't all that long I reckon it should be fine.**_

_**So, tell me what you think, and review and all that good stuff.**_

_**xxx**_

Hermione awoke suddenly by the loud thud that came from the floor on her right side.

Startled she sat up and looked around in the dimly lit room for what made the sound. It was a book. She smiled when she saw the man sleeping next to her, not even a bomb could wake him up now that he was happy, before he was a light sleeper, waking up at even the slightest of noises. He'd been reading for her in bed when they both fell asleep.

The candle on their nightstand had since long gone out, and now the room was swimming in the colours of the sunrise. She laid back down in his arms and made a happy sound putting her left hand on her stomach, showing off the glimmering rock on her finger, while silently telling the life inside her that she needed to hurry up and grow, 'cause mommy and daddy wants to meet her so badly.

She still wasn't showing much, being only 2 months along, but the fateful day she found out was the happiest she could remember. The man besides her was the love of her life, and the baby was loved from the very start. For the first time in life, she was truly happy.

It hadn't been an easy road to go down, getting to where she was now, but it had been worth it in the end. She felt a surge of enthusiasm when she pondered about her life up to this point, and how it was only up hill from here.

The sun was steadily rising, and everything was now a glowing orange in the room, matching the haircolour of the man next to her, she sighed happily and fell back into a slumber, the arms around her protecively hugging her a bit harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone thought Hermione was going to spend her life after Hogwarts fighting for the rights of houselves or something of the sorts.

She had seriously thought about it, but after the war S.P.E.W didn't really have her passion anymore, mind you, she still cared a lot about the treatment of magical creatures, but it was no longer her passion.

She was not the same witch anymore. The war had taken a toll on her, and it took her quite some time to come back to life, to become more like her old self again.

She had gotten approval from the Ministry to sit her NEWT's during the summer after the war, while the rest of her classmates had either chosen to return to school or just go out in the real world never finishing their studies at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonogall had spoken on her behalf with the minister and had helped her seal the approval of the most unorthodox practice of sitting your NEWT's away from Hogwarts without even going for a 7th year.

As everyone knew in advance she had gotten only Outstandings on all of her NEWT's, which were 11 in total, more than anyone else had ever taken on since Dumbledore was himself a student.

She had rented herself a small apartment in a nice wizarding building in central London, and had moved in their shortly after her NEWT scores had been sent to her to the Burrow, where she'd been living since the war.

Harry and Ron had alongside her been offered a place in Auror training, which had never been heard of before, not taking their NEWT's first. She declined, while Ron and Harry happily took the chance.

Hermione wasn't the same witch anymore. Her friendship with Ron and Harry was as strong as ever, eventhough the kiss she and Ron had shared during the battle had caused some embarresment and awkwardness for the first week or so. They'd talked about it, and they decided that they were better of as friends.

The war was won, she had gotten a very generous reward in her first hand aid when it came to defeating Voldemort, she had a nice place to live, her parents were safe and back in England with their memories fully restored and her friendship with Harry and Ron was better than ever.

Why was she so unhappy?


	3. Chapter 3

It was a year after the war, and an unsually cold spring evening.

She'd left the Burrow a week after her NEWT's were done, and moved into the small apartment, living on her own for the first time.

Just like every other evening for the past year she was found sitting in her favourite chair, a big red fluffy thing, big enough for 2 really, but she liked to cuddle up in it with a blanket and her books.

The book she was reading wasn't good, she thought to herself, re-reading the last line for the 5th time. It didn't catch her as most books did, it didn't drag her in so she could get lost in the dream world of books for a while.

"Why is this so hard?" She spoke aloud, a habit she'd started with. Speaking to no one in particular. The words bounced off the walls, and the only other sound to be heard was the fire and her breathing.

With a sigh she stood up and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

She shot a glance at the calendar hanging next to her stove, tomorrow was sunday, and sundays meant dinner at the Weasly family.

A warm feeling burst through her heart when she thought of her second family. They'd always treated her like their own, and she loved them dearly. Molly being like a second mum to her always commented on her weight. It was true though, she'd lost a bit since the war. Not really being in the mood to cook, or eat for that matter. Though, the weekly dinners at the Burrow more than enough made up for her lack of cooking during the week. If there was one thing Molly knew something about, it was how to feed the people she loved, Hemione thought to herself with a small smile dancing across her lips as she went back to her chair, picking up her favourite book, Hogwarts; a history.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione woke with a strange feeling, like someone was watching her. She quickly glanced around the room just to see a big owl sitting outside her window eagerly pecking away at the window.

The owl flew in as soon as she opened the window and lifted his leg to her so she could get the parchment roll attached to his leg.

With an owl treat in his mouth he flew away again, and Hermione started reading the letter.

'_Dear Hermione, _

_Me and Harry won't make tonights dinner as we are away in Russia for auror training, something like we need to learn how to react in different enviorments, weather and whatever. I wasn't paying attention when they told us. Oops. Harry will fill me in later, I hope._

_Anyways._

_It's so bloody cold here! Freezing my arse off, and we've only been here for a couple of hours so far. God knows how we're going to last a full 5 days of this!_

_Anyways, we'll see you at next weeks dinner, if we haven't frozen off every limb by then!_

_Hope you have fun tonight._

_Love, _

_Ron'_

"Oh damn it", once again she spoke out loud, but she giggled all the same at the line about arses being frozen off.

She really wanted to see Harry and Ron, she missed her friends. Since they'd started their training their free time had been severly cut back. Not only were they at the academy every day during the weeks, but their weekends were busy with studies and their seperate partners. Harry had popped the question to Ginny just 3 months prior and they were going for a wedding in the middle of summer, and Ron had found his love in Luna sometime during christmas.

She was immensely happy for them both, but she couldn't help to feel a twinge in her heart when she thought of her being the only one alone.

"I just miss my friends, that's all" she mumbled to herself when she dragged herself to the shower.

As she stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her petite frame goosebumps started to travel across her skin. Hermione liked her showers very warm, and very long. It was a luxury she'd picked up right after the war, not being able to take long showers when she and her 2 best friends were out hunting down Horcruxes.

Now she took a long shower every day, while letting all her troubles and thoughts run down the drain with the steaming water and shampoo.

She rubbed her hands over the foggy mirror staring at her hair. It was no where near as bushy and frizzy as it had been during her younger teens, but it was still a handfull to take care of.

She'd cut it shorter though, just reaching past her chin it was now in a curly stylish bob. She liked it, thought it made her look more mature and it was a change.

With a brush she attacked the thick curls. Attack was the only word she could think of, 'cause when it was wet it really needed an attack.


	5. Chapter 5

That night when she walked into the Burrow she was met with loud voices, the sound of chairs falling over and begging groans. She rushed into the kitchen with her wand firmly in her hand, thinking something was wrong.

She stopped in her steps at the door taking in what was happening before her eyes.

Ginny and the twins were in a pile on the floor laughing and clutching their stomachs trying to get air.

Molly was chasing her second eldest son, Charlie, around the kitchen with a pair of scissors in her hand, yelling at him to let her cut his hair, and Charlie was running holding his hands around his hair while telling her that "No way in hell was that going to happen mum!".

Arthur was sitting reading the Daily Prophet just as nothing was going on around them.

Hermione just stood there, with shock written across her face.

Then she started laughing with a force that no one had heard in a long time.

All activity stopped in the kitchen and they all looked at her like she had green hair and a frog face.

She just kept laughing, grasping for air, feeling the muscles in her stomach starting to ache from the laughing fit she was having.

God I love these people, she thought to herself, trying to regain her composure.

Molly was the first one to speak as soon as Hermione had calmed down a bit.

"We didn't hear you come in, dear"

"Yeh, well I just heard loads of noises in here, so I ran in thinking something was wrong...and then I was met with this", she said, indicating the scene that had just happened before her.

"It's so nice to hear you laughing again" the twins said at the same time while coming up to her to give her a hug.

"Hell yeh it is! I've missed it", said Ginny with a big grin on her face.

Arthur said nothing, still not noticing that anything had changed. He wasn't much of a reader Arthur, but when he read the paper he might as well be blinde and deaf.

"Hey Hermione, long time no see", Charlie said in a soft voice.

"Yeh, it's been almost a year now, good to see you" she replied while looking into his deep blue eyes.

Dinner was soon on the table and everyone settled in to eat. Hermione was seated between Fred and George with Charlie across from her.

Molly soon started nagging him again, to cut his hair, which he refused her to do. The bickering continued throughout dinner.

Hermione had always liked Charlies hair, it was messy but it looked good. It wasn't that just woken up mess that Harry sported, but instead a messy which looked intentional, reaching just to his jaw in the longest place.

Charlie saw her looking at him, and shot her a smile.

Molly placed an applepie on the table, and while getting appreciative sounds in return she was gleaming with delight. She truly loved to take care of her people.

When everyone had a slice of the steaming pie the twins and Ginny started talking about the latest products they were inventing, something about sweets that made you invisible for a short period of time.

Molly and Arthur were talking about their day, which left Hermione to talk to Charlie.

It had been a very long time indeed since she last spoke for real with the second oldest Weasly.

"So how's Romania treating you? You and the dragons getting along well?" she asked, genuinely interested. She had liked dragons ever since first setting her eye on one.

"Heh, well, I love it. It's my true passion in life. Helping one of the little ones break free from the egg, or taking care of a wounded adult one...It's amazing" he said with a look of excitement in his eyes.

The way he spoke about his job, about the dragons, and his life there made Hermione envious. The words came out with a warm edge to them, she could tell that his job was his life. That is made him into the person he was, and that without it, he'd be less of a man than he was.

"Just last week we helped a baby Swedish shortsnout be born, the first thing the little bugger did was to set fire to my shirt. She's a fiesty little one. At the moment we only have the one baby dragon, so I can spend all my time on her when it's my turn to take care of the kindergarten"

"It sounds amazing, I think dragons are one of the most fantastic creatures of the wizarding world. When I was a kid I grew up hearing that dragons only existed in fairytales and that magic wasn't real. My parents never understood why I got so sad when they told me about the dragons."

"Well, why did you get so sad? Muggleborn kids usually just accept it, and never think about it really, right?" his question was asked with true interest, as he really wanted to know.

Hermione had always fascinated him, being the brightest witch of her generation and all. But not only that, her loyalty couldn't be questioned, and she had a dignity around her that he found a good quality in any person. She seemed older than her years as well, so mature, and she'd been through so much in her yet short life. But he knew she could be childish at times, joking around with his brothers, Ginny and Harry.

She snapped him out of his thoughtprocess by answering his question.

"When I was a kid I never really fit in. I never had friends, they didn't appreciate the bookworm type I was. My dad used to read to me when I was little too, about fairytales, about dragons and maidens being saved by their prince. I wasn never really into the whole saviour thing, but I loved the idea of magic and how there was another world out there, just around the corner"

She gasped for air, as she'd been talking fast and trying to answer the question in the best way possible, conveying what she really felt. As per usual, when she did something, she tried to do it as good as possible.

Charlie was listening carefully, as he was very interested in the answer, Hermione was fascinating. And he had only experienced the surface of what she had to offer, he thought to himself.

"Me feeling odd, that was a big part of it. I knew I wasn't like everyone else" she continued.

"Everyone else in the muggle world, that is. I knew that strange things happened around me, like if I got angry books could fall from the bookshelf all on their own, and stuff like that. And I knew that I wanted the world to be different. I wanted there to be magic. I believed there was. So when they told me that dragons and witches and wizards wasn't real my heart broke. The first time I saw a dragon I knew it was for real. I had known about being a witch for a few years already, but seeing that dragon for the first time, then I knew. I knew it wasn't a dream."

Charlie looked into her deep, brown eyes, and nodded as if he understood exactly what she meant.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks later she got the first owl.

Yet again she woke with the feeling that someone was watching her, quickly glancing around the room she saw the owl outside her window, she didn't recognize it though.

Upon opening the window the big owl flew in and sat on her bed, giving her the chance to get the package he was holding. An owl treat and some water later the owl was on it's way.

She picked some at the brown wrapping paper and wondered who it was from, she didn't recognize the handwriting.

Deciding to open it during breakfast she went for her long shower, to emerge with warm pink skin an hour later.

While making her usual cup of tea, no sugar but a bit of milk, and toast, she sat down at the table with her breakfast and the package.

Unwrapping it she found herself with a book and a letter in her hand.

She put the book to the side, and while sipping her tea she started reading.

'_Hermione, _

_I found this book in my collection, and thought that you'd might like it. I've read it so many times by now. That's why it's a bit worn, and also, my notes are in the margin. I can't help myself, I write down my thoughts when I read something interesting, and usually I write them in the book, 'cause it's the nearest thing, and then I wont forget when I read it the next time. It isn't a terribly updated book though, seeing as all of us who know anything about it is busy doing it, and not writing it down._

_Anyways, I hope you will like it. And it was great catching up at the Burrow._

_Until I see you next time, which will be the wedding, take care._

_Charlie'_

She'd never thought Charlie was a reader.

Nibbling her toast she took the book, admiering the leather cover with it's intricate gold details.

It was a rare book, she could tell, cause she'd never seen or heard of it.

While gently dragging her fingers across the letters that made out the title her inside made a happy little swirl. A new book.

**'The origin of dragons and the definition of different breeds'**

Charlie had remembered her love for dragons, which made her smile.

And at once she opened it and started reading.

Hours later she was still going at it, completely forgetting to finish both her toast and tea her stomach made rumbling noises. With a sigh she laid the book down and went to the fridge to get herself something to eat.

With her sandwich and a new cup of tea she settled in her favourite chair in the livingroom, picked up her book and continued to read, although, this time she forced herself to remember to eat.

She was surprise to find that his notes in the book were well thought of, smart, and relevant. He'd been a prefect in school, and gotten very good marks on both his OWL's and NEWT's. She knew this, but still it caught her by surprise as she finished the book.

She couldn't wait to see him at the wedding in 2 months time, to talk about the book and see if he had any interest in discussing the different dragons with her, and the handling of them in modern times.

It was in the middle of the night by now, and she'd been reading since early morning. Before going to bed she thought she was going to write a reply back to Charlie, to thank him for the book. It had been a long time since someone thought of her, and it had been a very long time since she enjoyed a book so much.

_'Hello Charlie,_

_I enjoyed the book very much! I even forgot to eat because it was so interesting. Your notes in the margin was far from a distraction, instead they were interesting and insightful. _

_Who knew there was so much to dragons? I'm going to go out and buy more books about them, and then maybe we can talk some about it at the wedding, if you don't mind? I've missed someone to talk to about these sorts of things._

_Thank you so much, it was very nice of you to send it to me._

_Until next time, _

_Hermione'_

She fetched one of the owls that belonged to the building and sent it on the way with the roll of parchment tightly secured to its leg.

That night she fell asleep dreaming about dragons.


	7. Chapter 7

As the weeks went along Hermione and Charlie regularly wrote to eachother and sending books about different things they thought the other would like.

He updated her about the baby dragon, who had grown very fast. Her name was Rosie, and he sent a picture of her as well.

Hermione thought she was the cutest dragon ever.

The wedding between Harry and Ginny was drawing closer, and as Ginny had just gotten out of school she threatened to hex hermione to next year if she wouldn't go bridesmaids shopping with her.

She was dreading the wedding. It was the wizarding worlds most anticipated event of the year. The boy who lived would marry. She loved the both of them, and would gladly protect them with her own life if it was needed. But bridesmaid shopping? Couldn't she just fight a death eater instead? And there were hundreds of guests invited, and she'd kept to herself apart from going to the Burrow pretty much since the war had ended.

Groaning to herself she got herself ready for the day that was to be spent in Diagon Alley with Ginny, ending at the Burrow for dinner.

She stood waiting for Ginny outside the shop they'd decided to start at. She could tell people were looking at her, since the war she was a well known name around the wizarding world. She had helped Harry to defeat Voldemort.

She didn't like the attention much, she felt like she was being stared at from every direction.

Ginny broke her concentration by loudly saying her name as she came running down the alley with her red hair flowing behind her in the warm pre-summer wind.

Exitement. That's the word she thought about Ginny. She was excited to get her Harry. She was exited to have Hermione to stand with her as her start of forever started. She was exited to have her true love. She was only 17, and she knew what love was.

But for her perfect first day of forever, she needed Hermione in the perfect dress.

Ginny picked out a few to start with, and Hermione went to it.

19 dresses later and still no luck. Either they were too green, too long, too short, too wrong, too this or too that.

Dress 23 was the lucky one.

As soon as Hermione let the silky fabric fall over her shoulders she knew it was the right one, she just hoped Ginny would agree.

She did. The floor lenght midnight purple, strapless, gown looked to be made for Hermione. Gold details around the wais and the bustline made her eyes sparkle, and she had never felt so beautiful before.

Hermione hated shopping, but finding the dress and seeing the look on Ginny's face was worth it.

They paid, left for the Burrow, and enjoyed the rest of the night in the loud but loving home of the Weasly family.

When she apparated home that night, she thought she could see Molly looking at her happily for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the wedding Hermione had to at least try to keep Ginny from bouncing of the walls.

Two nights earlier they'd had the hen party. Hermione, as the maid of honour, the only bridesmaid infact, had been in charge of organizing it.

She'd chosen a nice restaurant to start with, eating good food with all of Ginny's friends. And then they'd continued to a bar, forcing Ginny to wear the usual bride stuff. A big poofy veil, a sign saying she was getting married and a silly frilly fluffy skirt.

They had a blast. They drank too much. They were happy, and they were celebrating Ginny's love.

The ceremony were to take place in the field next to the Burrow. Big partytents had been set up, and the decorations went in purple and gold.

"You look beautiful" Hermione said to her friend, as Ginny slipped on her shoe.

And beautiful she was. Her hair hanging in loose curls the colour of fire around her face. The subtle eyeliner that made her eyes sparkle. The white dress hugging her body to flow out in a cascade of silk around her feet. Wearing no jewlery than the emerald and diamond ring on her left ringfinger she looked elegant.

"Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself" she said with a grin.

Hermione didn't feel shabby that day. Her usual attire of jeans and a top was switched to the purple gown, her hair curling around her face, freshly cut into the short bob for the wedding. She had just a hint of make up on, and she too wore no jewlery.

"Why am I so nervous though? I mean, I've been in love with Harry since I was 10. He's the man of my dreams. But I'm only 17, I just came of age. What am I doing?" Ginny was going mental. Pre wedding jitters to the extreme.

"Calm down! You have been in love with Harry since you were 10. Yes, he is the man of your dreams. Yes, you're only 17. But calm down Ginny. Harry is going to wait for you at the end of the aisle, he's going to take your hand, and all your worries will dissapear. You two beliong together. It's mean to be the two of you, so why put a hold on forever with him just beacuse you're young?" she said, with a twinge in her heart. She wanted her forever too, with someone who loved her, she wanted the love that Harry and Ginny have.

It took another 10 minutes of calming Ginny down until she was ready.

When Ginny was seated infront of the mirror in her room, doing the final checks on her make up and hair, Hermione got the two boxes she'd bought earlier that week and went up to Ginny.

"So you've got your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, right?"

"Yeh, the dress is new, the shoes are borrowed, the ring is old, I mean it was Harry's mothers, and something blue..." She trailed off when she realised she didn't have something blue.

"I don't have something blue. What am I going to do? The wedding starts in 10 minutes and I don't have something blue!" she'd started off calmly, but at the end she was screaming.

"Again, calm down you fool. Do you think that I as your maid of honour would let you get married without something blue" Hermione chuckled.

Giving Ginny one of the boxes she looked at her best friend squeal with happiness at the delicate necklace lying on the velvet inside the box.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Hermione. You're the best maid of honour and friend ever!" she said with pure joy in her voice.

Hermione helped Ginny get the gold chain around her neck, with one single sapphire hanging from the long chain.

"Oh it was my pleasure, Ginny. I got one for myself too, I thought we could have identical necklaces. I know it's silly, but it's something they do in the muggle world. Best friend necklaces..."

She was cut off by Ginny throwing herself around her, with a lot of unsaid things in the hug Hermione hugged back, hoping the love she held for Ginny would show through.

They broke apart smiling at each other as Arthur knocked on the door telling them it was showtime.


	9. Chapter 9

The wedding went smoothly and as Harry kissed his new wife the guests erupted in cheers and happy tears.

Effortlessly the wedding flowed into the reception, and Hermione found her assigned seat at the main table with the rest of the Weasly's and Harry.

Charlie was seated next to her, and they soon had a conversation about dragons going. He really is smart, she thought to herself.

The food was amazing, the speeches even more so, and the overall happiness was covering her in a warm feeling.

A few hours later the tables were scattered around the field, making room for a dancefloor lit by candles that were shining with different coloured flames.

Magic was really...magical, Hermione thought to herself when Harry led Ginny to the centre of the dancefloor for the first dance.

Soon they were joined by other couples, amongst them Ron and Luna who looked positively radiant. They too, were in love. With that familiar twinge in her heart she watched as her best friends danced with their loves, wishing to herself that she was out there too despite her inability to dance. Yes, she was smart, but dancing? No. She was a horrible dancer.

Distracted by it all she didn't hear the voice next to her saying her name.

"Hermione? Hello...Hermione?"

When he touched her shoulder she came back to reality finding herself gazing up into the deep blue eyes of Charlie Weasly.

"Oh, hi Charlie, I was a bit lost just then" she chuckled.

"It's quite alright, I was just wondering if you wanted to have a dance?"

"Uhm...I don't know.." she started off.

"Why not?" he said, looking a bit hurt by her denial.

"Ehm, you see...I'm, and if you say this to anyone I swear..., I'm a horrible dancer." she felt herself blush slighty at the confession.

He laughed a bit,

"That's ok, I will lead. Come on now" he said dragging her onto the dancefloor just as a slower song was starting.

Placing his arm around her waist, taking her hand in his he led them around the dancefloor in an effortless dance.

"Wow, you're a great dancer Charlie, who knew?"

"Mum forced us all to learn" he admitted blushing slightly

"That does sound like Molly"

The dance flowed into another slow one, and they stayed put, dancing with each other.

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione"


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie held her hand steadily around her waist as he was leading her around the dancefloor.

"Thank you Charlie, you look really nice yourself" she said as she looked up at his face, smiling. She was having a good time.

And Charlie did look dashing that evening. He was wearing all black dressrobes, his hair ever the mess, his blue eyes catching the light from the candles, with a crooked smile showing off the tiny wrinkles around his eyes that were caused by working out in the sun.

They danced some more before leaving the dancefloor to go up to the bar. Dancing sure made you thirsty. He ordered a firewhiskey and she got herself a butterbeer with some ginger in it.

"Want to take a stroll around?" he asked her smiling, looking right in her eyes.

She felt slightly intimidated by the look he gave her, it was like he could see right through her.

"Yes, a walk would be nice. Maybe get out of the tents for a bit, it's getting really warm in here"

They took their drinks and made their way through all the people, stopping and talking now and then when they recognized someones face.

Conversating with Charlie was easy, he asked her interesting question, and seemed to be really listening.

"So what do you want to do with your life? Now that you're out of Hogwarts with your NEWT's all ready to go."

This wasn't the first time someone had asked her. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur...They had all asked her. For the first time though, she felt she really wanted to talk about it.

"Well, I decided a long time ago that I want to work with helping, may it be humans, may it be animals. But after the war I wasn't inspired to do anything, which is weird for being me. I was always the busy bee, doing things, learning things."

Charlie kept his eyes steady on her, only looking away slightly now and then to see where he was going.

"I want to help. I thought about working at St Mungos, but I've seen enough people be in pain, I've seen enough people miserable. I don't think I could do it. "

"So what then?" Charlie asked her.

"I think I want to work with dragons." she stated matter of factly.

She had thought about it before, but never really made up her mind. Now as she said it to Charlie though she felt that it was true. She really wanted to work with dragons.

"That's great! Have you thought about what you want to do? Want to be a dragon handler?"

"I don't know really...Dragon handling seems really interesting. But I think I'd be better suited in the research department to start with. Helping to find out what makes them tick, you know? Trying to find out different potions that could help them and that sort of thing."

"You'd be brilliant doing that" he said wholeheartedly.

Somehow she knew that he meant it. She trusted Charlie.

"I think we have an opening at the reserve in the research department, why don't you come to Romania to check it out?"

"Really? That would be amazing! Would there be a chance of me seeing some dragons? Maybe even Rosie?" her smile was wide and sincere. She was truly excited about the prospect of seeing the reserve and the dragons.

"Yeh, I think I could arrange that" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

As the night came to and end they parted with the promise of an owl telling Hermione when she could come to Romania and talk with the manager and have a look around the reserve.

When she was home and in bed she felt the eagerness she had felt at Hogwarts. And with a happy smile on her face she fell asleep, knowing that she had finally found something she wanted to do.

She couldn't wait to hear from Charlie.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors note:**_

_**I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit longer. The whole it taking a minute to read every chapter isn't really working for me, but I'm far too lazy to go back and change. So I will change from now on instead.**_

_**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**xxx**_

Hermione woke up when it was still dark outside, panting from the particularly sexy dream she had moments ago been enjoying.

Sitting up in her bed rubbing her face she thought to herself that this wasn't good.

It's Charlie for crying out loud. Ron's big brother. Charlie Weasly. Not good. He's off limits, right?

She had only kissed Ron once, and they had mutually decided that it wasn't a good idea for the two of them to date. They both knew that the kiss was a spur of the moment, the world could end tonight, kind of thing.

And since then Ron had found love in Luna, and they were perfect to each other, while she and Ron had managed to go back to their relationship previous to the kiss, they were the best of friends. Just like it had always been.

Charlie was still Ron's brother though, which could only mean trouble.

Glancing at the clock she had standing next to her bed she found out that it was just past 5 in the morning. Deciding that it was too late to go back to sleep, she was certainly awake now, she got up and went to the kitchen to make tea.

Sitting down in her favourite chair she picked up the box which contained all the letters from Charlie, and there was a fair few by now.

Picking up the first one she started reading.

Two hours later she was done re-reading all of them. They had started out with just book reccomendations and things like that, but they soon became more indebt. Describing what he had done that day, telling her about his friends and what his dreams were, or thoughts about different things.

She had soon found herself longing for his letters, and couldn't let the owl in soon enough when it came to deliver a new one.

Her replies had become more indebt as well, and soon she was sharing more with him than she did with even Ron or Harry.

The wedding had been 4 weeks earlier, and the happy couple had just gotten home from their honeymoon in Thailand.

They were moving into their new house that day, and Hermione had promised to help, seeing as she was the best with charms it would be the fastest.

While in the shower she thought about Charlie, and their long letters. The dancing at the wedding, and the moonlit walk they had went on. He had called her beautiful. She felt herself blush when she thought about it and then scolded herself for thinking something so silly. Charlie was just beeing nice, he would never be interested in her.

Stepping out of the shower she brushed her hair in the attack like manner she was used to while looking at herself in the mirror.

She knew she wasn't ugly, but she was plain. Her face wasn't anything in particular and her hair was impossibly curly. Brown eyes, just plain boring brown. Charlies was a deep blue.

Finding herself thinking about Charlie again, and his amazing eyes she shook her head in an attempt to clear it and went into her bedroom rummaging through her dresser for something to wear.

Jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt it was. She was going to help Harry and Ginny move afterall.

Arriving to the burrow 30 minutes later she helped Ginny shrink all of her belongings so it could fit into one bag they headed off to the new house.

Harry and Ron were already there unpacking furniture in the kitchen, listening to music and talking and laughing.

"Hey girls! We're almost done here, and as soon as we are we can start setting things up"

It was Harry who spoke, and he just like Ginny was sporting a tan and a happy grin. The honeymoon had gone well. And she was so happy for them.

"I hope it's okay that I invited Luna to come along later? And oi, keep your snogfest for when I've left. She's still my sister you know!" Ron said turning to Harry and Ginny who was indeed indulging in some marital snogging.

They both blushed and as they tore themselves from eachother Harry winked at Ginny who giggled at her husband.

"Of course it's alright that you invited Luna. I'd like for her to see the place anyways. I'm assuming all is going well between you then?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Yeh it's all going great. I mean, she's a handful at times, going off about nargles and whatever else she can come up with. But she's great, and we are having loads of fun togheter" Ron possibly gleamed as he was talking about his girlfriend.

There it was, the all too familiar twinge of pain in Hermiones heart.

She was jealous. Not of Ron and Luna, or Harry and Ginny, but of the situation itself. She too wanted someone she could smile when talking about. She too wanted the love her friends had. She too wanted to be loved like that.

They continued unpacking and within the hour they were done. The house looked fantastic and it really suited Harry and Ginny. They will be happy here, she thought to herself when smiling to her friends as they sat down in the kitchen for a butterbeer.

Luna came just in time for a late lunch, and Hermione felt like the odd one out. They didn't leave her out of conversation or made her in any way feel like she was infact the odd one out. But between stolen glances and quick kisses. Handholding under the table and general loving gazes between the two couples she was having lunch with, she couldn't help to feel like she was all alone in the world.

They were her friends, but she felt like she wasn't fitting in anymore.

She hated to admit it, but she wanted it all. The husband, the regularity of waking up next to the same person every morning, the someone who would love her back. She was still young though, she kept telling herself. 18 is no age to start feeling the preassure.

Preassure wasn't the deal though, she was just longing for love. Longing for belonging. Longing for the intimacy that came with deep love, and as her friends started to settle down she only longed for it more and more.

Looking at heir friends, being happily in love made her heart warm and jealousy spike. They deserved it, but didn't she deserve it too?

When she got home she settled in her chair after getting a fire going and continued where she had left off in the book about dragons she was reading now. For the past couple of beeks she'd picked up every book about dragons she could find in any available bookshop around.

Charlie had written her a short note telling her he was going to be away for a couple of weeks. A dragon had been causing havoc in a muggle village in Finland, and it needed tending too. He was going to talk to the manager as soon as he got back.

Anxiously anticipating his next letter she buried herself in her books, as it was the best way for her to make time go by. She loved getting letters from Charlie, not only beacuse he was going to give her an oppurtunity to talk to the manager and by that perhaps securing a job at the reserve, but also because he was a fun and smart man. And damn well good looking too.

Charlie Weasly more often than not walked around in her mind, making her smile and think about him and what he was doing. Charlie Weasly could be a problem, she decided quietly to herself.

The massive piles of dragon related books started to take over her livingroom, but she didn't mind. She loved her books, and being surrounded by them was how she felt the most at home. There was a reason afterall as to why she had spent most of her time at Hogwarts in the library.

Lost in her book she didn't hear the owl at first, but when she noticed it she let it in taking the letter from it and sent it on its way again.

It was from Charlie.


	12. Chapter 12

Romania.

She was going to Romania in 4 days, and staying there for 2 weeks.

With happy giggles erupting from somewhere deep down inside she made a happy dance on the spot before running into her bedroom to pack her bag. Yes, it was 4 days until she was leaving but she was so excited!

'I am going to get to see dragons, and talk to the manager, and spend time with Charlie!'

She stopped in her steps as soon as the thought came. Charlie. She was going to see Charlie? What was that all about?

Trying to tell herself that she was just excited about a job oppurtunity and Charlie had helped her arrange it, that was all. Charlie had nothing to do with her happiness right now, did he?

Sitting down on her bed, firmly grasping a shirt, she thought about Charlie, and what had made her so happy.

She loved the dragons, that much she knew. Getting away from England would be really nice too. Ever since the war she'd kept to herself most of the time, not being able to deal with what she'd been through as well as everyone else. She'd taken refuge to her home and her books, finding solace in the quiet and the wellknown of her own 4 walls.

The war had left her with an empty feeling inside. Don't get it wrong, she was happy Voldemort was dead, and she was happy that everything was good now, that calm had finally settled over the wizarding world for the first time in so many years.

When it had all ended, and she was standing there in the rubble and with people cheering around her, then it had all stopped. Up to that point she'd been on the move for a long time, trying her hardest to help Harry in ending it all, and before that she'd helped Harry to survive school, with all the weird and dangerous things that kept happening to him.

After all of that she had no idea who she was anymore.

The ministry along with The daily prophet made her out to be a hero, made her be someone she didn't feel comfortable with. She didn't like to be in the spotlight. Yes, she'd been the best in her year at school, but that wasn't the same. When seeing her face alongside Harry's and Ron's in every paper for months to come after the war, it made her feel uneasy. So she'd just kept to herself, only leaving her home when she needed to buy groceries or when going to the Burrow.

The reward she had been given for helping with the defeat of Voldemort had given her the oppurtunity to rent her apartment, take time off, and still she had a substancial amount left. If it was one thing her own parents had taught her it was the importance of keeping a budget and not spending over your income. And since she didn't have an income at the moment, she lived off of her savings and the reward money, only ever indulging in buying books. And of course the necklaces for herself and Ginny. But that was a one time thing, so she wrote it off as an okay expense.

Why did the idea of seeing Charlie again make her so happy though? For the past year or so she'd only seen him twice, granted countless owls had been sent between the two, and she longed to hear from him no matter what it was about.

Once again she scolded herself. Give up already Hermione, firstly, he's Ron's brother. Secondly, he is this wicked smart dragon keeper who is 7 years your senior, and thirdly, he will never go for you.

Thinking to herself about her feelings for Charlie she couldn't figure it out. This frustrated her to no end. If Hermione Granger wanted an answer she was going to get it!

For the following 3 days she couldn't get Charlie out of her head. How blue his eyes really was and how his hair was perfect in it's messy style. Trying to figure out her thoughts and feelings she decided that she was probably just desperate. Having a hard time to admit this she packed and re-packed her bag several times.

The idea of being desperate didn't really sit well with the bushy haired girl. She didn't like it, but since her friends were all happy and in love it seemed like the only logical assumption to make. Because, she being smittened by the second eldest Weasly brother was just absurd.

No, she was just projecting. She wanted someone and Charlie was there, it was as easy as that. Still though, he kept invading her dreams and wouldn't leave her alone.

The day before she was going to Romania proved to be a busy day, and a real pain in the butt even for someone as organized as Hermione.

She'd booked a meeting at ministry with the portkey office, it wouldn't be a problem getting a portkey but it still needed to be done and forms needed signing, so that would take up a big part of the afternoon.

A stop in Diagon Alley was also on the schedule, desperately needing new boots she made that the first stop of the day.

Going to the Burrow was also part of the day's plans. None of the Weasly's or Harry knew that she was going to Romania, hopefully to stay there for quite a bit, and she was fairly anxious as to how they would take the news. Her hopes were high though, that they'd all be happy for her. That they'd be happy that she'd finally found something that she wanted to do. For too long now she'd endured their pityful looks during sunday dinners. She knew they were just worried, but she'd found it a lot more difficult than the rest of them to go on with her life after the war. They just didn't understand why she wasn't joyful all over that they'd won and that the world was once again safe.

She was lost, she hated to admit it, but that was the case. Now she found herself not so lost anymore, she had found something that she really wanted to do.

Ah well, off I go then. Hermione thought to herself when stepping outside and quickly apparated to the alley.

Buying her boots had taken way longer than she initially planned. Who knew buying boots was so hard. Her usual quick in and out of a shop proved to be hard when shopping for boots. The damn things had to be comfortable, which had been hard for her to find.

Thusly she came to the Portkey office slighty panting from the fast run from the main entrance of the ministry.

Once there she was told to sit down and wait for her turn.

2 hours later and countless forms later she walked out with a portkey arranged for 4 o clock the other day, that would take her straight to the dragon reserve.

Her stomach filled with butterflies when she thought about it. An adventure of a lifetime.

Promptly pressing Charlie out of her head she headed for the Burrow where she knew they'd all be waiting for her. She had asked Molly if they all could have dinner together, since she had news, but she had said no to telling anyone before the dinner. It was easier telling them all at once, instead of having to tell everyone seperatley.

"Hey everyone" she called out as she stepped inside the familiar hallway of the Burrow.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors note:**_

_**Yes, this is another short chapter. But from now on they are going to be a lot longer, cause now we are really getting into the story. This chapter just needed to be in here to set a mood and a good ground for the next few chapters to stand on.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. **_

_**You know what to do, review and all that good stuff.**_

_**xxx**_

Dinner at the Burrow had not gone without it's complications.

Stepping into the kitchen Hermione found the twins, Mr and Mrs Weasly,Ron, Ginny and Harry already sitting there, food on the table, all looking up to her as if they were waiting for her.

Every single one of them had an anxious expression on their face. Her stomach made itself known, the familiar nervousness building up. Trying to tell herself that she knew them and that they would support her decision in an effort to calm herself down didn't really work.

Taking her place between the twins she started putting food on her plate, as did everyone else. The silence was so loud, loud as only an uncomfortable silence can be.

Molly was the first one to speak.

"So, Hermione. What is this you wanted to talk about?"

A nervous flitter across her face as she looked directly into Hermione's eyes.

"Well, you all know that I haven't exactly been myself since the War ended. I've been hiding out at my place trying to figure out what my next step should be" taking a bite of her steaming hot potato, she felt everyone looking at her. God damn she didn't like to be the centre of attention.

With an encouraging nod Molly made her aware that they were all waiting for her to continue. Swallowing her mouthful she did just that.

"And I've been going over my options, and the fact is that I can't live off of my savings for forever. I mean, I do have enough to continue as I have for at least another year, but I'm not happy"

Glancing down at her hand she took a deep breath.

"I haven't been happy for a long time. And I need to change that. So I am going to Romania, and I don't know when I'm coming back."

Everyone in the kitchen either grasped for air, dropped their knifes and forks or simply just staring at her dumbfounded.

"But...what...Romania. What are you going to do there?" Ron blurted out his eyes piercing Hermiones.

"I am going to work at the same reserve as Charlie. If I get the job that is. I have an interview for the empty research job. I really do hope I will get it. If you have been listening all these years you know that I love animals, and that all I want to do is help. Research seems like my kind of thing, and I've really missed being out there in the world doing something. I've missed reading not only for the fun of it but actually putting my knowledge to use." Realizing she was rambling she just stopped talking while nervously looking at her family around her. They were truly her family by now.

"But Hermione..." Ginny, the twins and Ron started saying at the same time.

"What?"

"Is it really safe for you though? I mean...dragons are dangerous." Fred said.

Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Ron and George all nodded in agreement.

"It's not that I don't think you can do it. But it is really dangerous to be around dragons, and so far away from home as well. Are you sure this is what you want to do? They are looking for a researcher at St Mungos, wouldn't that be something for you?" Ginny said.

Once again the rest of the people in the kitchen nodded as if in agreement.

Taking another bite of her food she tried to regain her composure. The sudden rage she felt when her family didn't believe she could do it, when they didn't support her...It hurt her.

When she finally spoke she did so with a voice laced with coldness.

"I thought you, as my family would be happy for me. Would be happy that I'm finally doing something for myself. That I'm moving forward instead of closing myself in as I've been doing for the past year."

"Oh sweetie, we didn't mean..." Molly broke her off.

"No. Well what did you mean then? You think dragons are too dangerous for me? But guess what, I've fought not only death eaters, werewolves but lord voldemort himself. I think I can handle some dragons. Plus, I've wanted to work with animals for a long time. I really wanted your support in this, but I can see that your support probably is a bit too much to hope for. Well, don't let little fragile Hermione keep you any longer. I need to go home and finish packing anyways. I'm leaving tomorrow, and will owl you when I can."

She made an effort standing up, but the twins pulled her back to her seat.

Once again all the attention was on her.

"We do want you to be happy. We are just worried, you know" George said.

"Of course you have our support, but we aren't too happy about you moving so far away working with something as dangerous. But we know you will be able to handle it" Harry said, getting agreeing mumbles from the rest.

The dinner was a bit better from then on, they talked a lot. Really trying to understand the choice she was making they were asking her a lot of questions. She was dead set in her decision though. She was leaving, she was going to miss them more than she could imagine probably, but she was leaving. Doing something truly for herself for the first time in a long long time.

Leaving the Burrow that night she had a heavy heart. They had all told her that she had their support and they wished her good luck and told her to owl them as soon she was settled in, and that they were going to miss her.

Eventhough they showered her with encouragment after her little outburst she could see the looks they gave eachother. Like she was crazy for wanting what she wanted. Like she was making the worst decision of her life. She loved them dearly, but their disbelief in her stung her heart. They weren't as subtle as they thought they were, the looks was clearly not meant for her eyes to see.

In the comfort of her own living room she allowed the tears to roll. She was going to miss them, and she was going to prove them wrong.

Once Hermione had set her mind on something it was going to become reality. She had always been stubborn, one of her best and worst traits her father had often said with a proud glimmer in his eye.

Hermione was going to prove them so wrong. She was going to succeed. She just needed to land that job first. Stumbling to bed hours later after finally packing her bag and sealing it with a charm to keep it from opening until she wanted it to she fell asleep dreaming about Romania and the happiness she hoped to find there.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors note: **_

_**Hey all. I'm sorry this has taken so long to post. Real life has a way of getting in the way of things, and I have had a week from hell. As me and my friends decided last night: It has been a clusterfuck of doom.**_

_**Better a bit late than never though, right? **_

_**I hope you still enjoy it.**_

_**Reviews are fun, just sayin'.**_

_**xxx**_

When waking up that morning Hermione didn't really know what to feel. If she got the job she would be in Romania for...well she didn't know how long. She knew she'd be coming back for christmas, but that was it. If everything went as planned this would be the last night she had slept in her bed for a long time to come.

After getting up, taking a shower and attacking her curly hair she stumbled out in the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Waiting for the tea to cool down slightly so she wouldn't burn herself on it she looked out the window. She was going to change the hectic inner London life to a dragon reserve in the middle of nowhere in Romania. She was going to leave everything beind and start a new thing, a new life, a new experience.

It was only just 10 in the morning, so she didn't have to catch her portkey for a couple of hours, and being already finished with her packing she didn't quite really know what to do with herself while she waited.

She decided to clean. Everything needed to be nice and clean before she left so when she did return home it wouldn't be a mess. So, she went at it. Cleaning the muggle way she decided would be the best way to make time go faster. With her music blasting out of the speakers she started to dust, polish and wipe. Sooner than she thought her home was spotless, so she checked the time. It was nearly 2 now. In an hour she had to be at the ministry, there were lines to stand in, papers to show the ministry workers and waiting, but she prefered it that way. Being early instead of just making it.

After another shower, this one a bit quicker, she got dressed and started to shrink her packed bag so it would fit neatly in her pocket. With her wand in one hand, her bag in her pocket, she grabbed a handful of floopowder, after slowly taking one last look at her home she went off to the ministry.

When Hermione arrived in Romania she tried to find her way out from the local portkey office, which proved to be quite the challenge with the massive amount of people in there. She had hoped not to be recognized too easily all the way over in Romania. In England she was a household name by now, and the rumours had flourished amongst the witches and wizards as she had practically gone underground since the war ended. It seemed Romania was no different. Voldemort had been well known all over the world to be fair, not only in England.

With a heavy sigh as she passed two witches staring at her shamelessy she finally made her way out. Quickly glancing around she found what she was looking for.

Charlie.

With his red hair and blue eyes he stood out in the crowd, that was for sure. With a big smile he called her name and she walked over to him giving him a hug as she reached him.

"Hey Charlie" Hermione said, feeling instantly in a better mood. It was weird the effect Charlie had on her, and she couldn't understand it, which frustrated her.

"How was the trip? It's always crazy here this time a day, people going home or away or whatever. Our version of rush hour I suppose" he said with a grin.

"Oh it was just fine, portkeys are so easy to use. But you are right, it's a bit crazy here. I thought I was going to be trapped in there until tomorrow." she laughed.

The people around them were in a hurry, but still took their time to throw glances in their direction, quitly mumbling about Hermione as she had grown quite famous in the past year or so. Not as famous as Harry of course, but she was still a well known name. That bothered here greatly.

Charlie saw the anxious look in her face, and he could see the people looking at them.

"Hey, so lets go to the reserve and I'll show you around and we can get you settled and everything, okay?"

"Yeh that sounds great, thanks Charlie" she smiled gratefully at him.

Grabbing her hand, Charlie dragged Hermione through all the people to the apparation point and held her firmly as he took her on side along apparation to the reserve.

Hermione stumbled a bit upon her landing but Charlie still held her hand and kept her from falling over.

"Heh, thank you. I'm not usually this clumsy" she blushed.

"It's quite alright, I've never really quite got the hang of landing when it comes to side along apparation. Much easier when I know myself where I'm going to land" he grinned at her.

"Very true indeed" she let out with a slight laugh.

"We are going over there" Charlie pointed at a small hut surrounded by gates and fences. It was one well protected reserve, that was for sure.

"You lead the way mister" Hermione teasted with a grin.

They got through the security with no problem since Hermione was on the list and Charlie had been a regular face there for many years.

While walking through the reserve Hermione listened carefully to everything that Charlie said to her, trying her hardest to remember everything. He pointed out different parts, such as the cafeteria, the dragon pens, the kindergarten for the baby dragons, the main office, the other office buildings and so on.

Darkness fell fast in Romania and halfway to the camp they were walking in the light of the moon and stars.

The reserve was much bigger than Hermione had thought it would be. She obviously knew that the space needed for the dragons would be vast, but she didn't know that the rest of the reserve was so huge. She liked it though. The open spaces surrounded by forest and lakes was calming in a way. And oh so very quiet, apart from the odd noise from the dragons, their feet walking on the uneven ground, and Charlies voice as he told her about this or that, not a sound could be heard.

Arriving at the camp she stopped suddenly.

Charlie looked at her nervously.

"What's up? Why did you stop? Something wrong?" his eyes darted from Hermiones face to the camp and back to her again.

"Oh no no. Nothing's wrong. It just looks so...like a fairytale" she said with a smile.

And it did look like a fairytale to her. The 50 or so tents scattered in the shallow, small, valley were all dimly lit by a lamp by the entrance of each and every one of them. The moon in the background with the hills, the trees and the small river that ran along the outer edges of the camp was magic in her eyes.

"Oh well, lets get you to your tent then!"

Charlie led the way down the small path and eventually stopped by a tent at the outer edge of the camp, just by the river.

"This would be yours then. Come on and I'll show you around inside"

He let Hermione go in first.

She felt instantly at home, and she once again felt so blessed to be a witch. Magic sure was wonderful. The tent that looked very small on the outside, too small for what fit inside, was perfect for her.

"That would be your bedroom" he pointed to the first door on her right.

"Obviously that's the ktichen" indicating the kitchen opening up across the livingroom.

"And that would be the second room, which you can do whatever you want with" pointing to the room next to the bedroom.

"It is great Charlie. I really like it" Hermione said honestly.

Smiling Charlie excused himself for the evening so she could settle in.

She quickly re-sized her bags and unpacked before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Traveling always made her feel...icky, in a lack of a better word, she thought to herself as soon as the warm water was cascading down her body.

Standing in the water she thought about the fact that she was in Romania, a smile spreading across her face. Tomorrow was her job interview and she hoped with everything that she was that the job would be hers as soon as the interview was over.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

She woke up to the sounds of someone knocking to the door of her tent. Magic was wonderful. But before even glancing to the clock she rushed up to see who wanted her something, and she thought to herself that she'd overslept. Crap was the last word flooding through her mind as she pulled open the door.

"Good morning sunshine" Charlie had a grin on his face.

"Eh..what..What time is it? What are you doing here? Did I oversleep?" she half cried half yelled at him.

He looked very much so amused at her sudden outburst.

"Relax, no you didn't oversleep. It's just 7:30 am. I figured you might need a good breakfast before going for the interview, so I'd like to treat you to one."

"Oh. Oh...well. Okay. I'm just gonna get dressed and then we can go."

She left quickly and shut the door behind her as she was in her bedroom. Why was she so worked up over Charlie being there? I mean..He'd seen her in her pyjamas before. She'd stayed at the Burrow so many times when he'd been there. But it was just now she started to feel a bit awkward with him seeing her just out of bed look. She decided to push those thoughts aside and went to get dressed.

When she walked out into her kitchen she saw Charlie standing by the stove, and by the smell she deduced he was cooking eggs, bacon and pancakes. What the hell...she thought they were going to the cafeteria.

"I thought we were going out for breakfast, like the cafeteria..?"

"I figured you might not want all the glances and whispering first thing before an interview. They are all curious to meet you, since most of us here are from the UK everyone of course knows who you are. But I've always felt that before any big event a meal in your own kitchen was the best calming down method." he smiled at her as he turned back to the stove.

"Thank you, Charlie. For making this happen for me. Now I just have to get through this interview and land this job!" she said as a plate full of food landed before her, and she eagerly dug in. For the first time in a long time she felt hungry in the morning.

"I have no worries, you're amazing" Charlie said as he sat down and held her eyes locked with his.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors note: **_

_**Hey all. First off, yay that some people actually are reviewing. It makes writing so much more fun. **_

_**Secondly: I know I know, I said I would be faster with the updates, but our internet have been a..well not very nice. But I think it's all fixed now, so it shouldn't be a problem.**_

_**But really though, reviews makes it more fun to write. 'Cause then I know that people are actually enjoying what my weird brain creates.**_

_**I hope you'll like this chapter. Next one should be up within the week!**_

_**xxx**_

Hermione looked down at her plate as soon as she felt the blush creeping up on her face by Charlies compliment. She never really got the hang on taking compliments in a good way, usually she just brushed them off. Now she stayed silent instead when she ate her food.

"I will walk with you to Mr Sparks office after breakfast, show you the way and all that. I'm sure your interview will go well."

"I really hope it does, I am very excited about this oppurtunity, I hope he thinks I'm a good candidate for the job"

"He will think you're great, everyone does" once again he locked his eyes in Hermiones, making her face turn a slight shade of pink.

"Yeh, well, we'll see about that after the interview" she brushed the compliment aside and finished her meal.

They cleaned off the plates and got ready to go.

Walking with Charlie was easy Hermione thought to herself. Even if they stopped talking now and then it never became awkward, they just both enjoyed each others company and the beautiful land around them . Eventually they reached the main building though.

"Just go in there, and Mr Sparks office is the first one on the right. There's a sign on the door with his name on it, so no way you can miss it."

"Thank you Charlie. Cross your fingers and hope I get it, won't you?" she said with a smile.

"No need to hope, you will get it for sure. You're great." he smiled at her too.

And they parted ways. Charlie walked towards the dragon pens and Hermione pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped inside after throwing one last glance at Charlie over her shoulder.

She knocked on the door that belonged to Mr Sparks and was told to enter the room, and so she did.

Not knowing what to expect she was still baffled by the man and the room that she saw. Firstly the room, because it was so light and open. Nothing that she associated with dragons to say the least. Everything was either white or a pale green colour, very minimalistic and bright. And the man. He did not fit in. Mr Sparks was dressed in heavy jeans, a flannel shirt, and everything he was wearing from the thick boots to the hat seemed to either have small holes or tears in it. No. The man did certainly not fit in the room.

"Hello, I'm Jeremy Sparks, I run this facility to the best of my knowledge" he held out his hand to her with a smile, forcing small wrinkels around his eyes to smile with him.

"Hello Mr Sparks, I'm Hermione Granger" she shook his hand firmly, deciding it was a good idea to determine from the very start that she was someone realiable and sturdy to count on.

"Well sit, sit. So we can get this interview going" he said indicating a chair on the other side of the desk, across from him.

"So Hermione. First off I'm sure you know about the reserve and about the position we are looking to fill. It's in the research department, mostly focusing on treatments for dragons, and also their history so we can understand them better, and thusly giving them the care they not only need but also deserve."

She held his eyes with hers and nodded.

"Secondly. Everyone knows about you, and your friends. And what you did to secure the wizardingworlds future. We are all of course very grateful. But, I do not hire people based off of their friends, or a famous name. You are indeed very famous, and made the world a safer place to live in, but that doesn't mean that I will hire you based on that fact."

"Sir, I am very well aware that I'm a well known name amongst fellow wizards and witches. But that is not my doing, the fact that peopl can't get enough gossip about us is not something I wish for. I helped Harry because he is my best friend in this world. I helped him because it was the right thing to do, not for the fame or otherwise. Nor do I expect to be treated differently because of it. If you hired me based on my name alone I would decline the offer straight away."

She said this with a small hint of anger in her voice. Never had her intention to be famous or rich when she helped her friends. Never. And for someone to think that annoyed her very much, and it wasn't the first time someone had questioned her motive.

"Also, I'd like to add in that I'm very qualified. I had only Outstandings in my OWL's and only Outstandings in my NEWT's. I am a hard worker and really do enjoy a job well done. None of my grades were given to me because of what I've done, I earned them through hard work and countless hours studying. I have never, and never will, rely on my name to get me anywhere."

"I'm sorry" Mr Sparks said

"It seems I was too hasty in making such a judgement. I have of course looked over your test scores and headmistress Mc Gongoall has sent me a letter of reccomendation, and to be perfectly honest, after that little speach of yours and the results of your tests and the letter, I am more than willing to offer you the position of head researcher here at the reserve. You will be the youngest one working here, but age is nothing but a number."

"Thank you so much! This is an oppurtunity that is golden to me, I won't let you down" she said while fighting the urge to hop up and jump around the room.

"You will begin work in 2 and a half weeks time. I'd suggest for you to during the following 2 weeks get your affairs in order. Get a work permit from the Romanina ministry, get a vault in the Romanina branch of Gringotts and such. I take it Mr Weasly showed you where you'll be living and such?"

"Yes, he showed me. And I will get going first thing tomorrow with all the paperwork that needs to be done."

They continued to chat for another half an hour while filling out the official papers for the reserve and such. Mr Sparks also gave her some books about the reserve and the rules and legislations that had to do with working there. Lastly they signed the 2 year contract, that could either be renewed or revised at the end of those 2 years.

She walked out of the office, sun in her face, she sighed with relief. Romania was her home now, for the coming 2 years at least. The job was hers. She made a fast little happy dance on the spot before once again facing the sun and thinking about her new life that would soon start. And with that thought she darted back to her tent at record speed. She needed to make lists.

That's how Charlie found her later that evening. He had just been at the cafeteria, surprised that she wasn't there he thought that maybe she didn't get the job afterall. So he wen't to check on her, and as he came to her tent and he walked in he was faced with what could possibly be called the war of the parchemnt. Hermione was sitting in the middle of the livingroom, surrounded by parchemnt, books, quills and ink.

She was furociously scribbling something down from a book, and didn't really notice Charlie standing there watching here, so when he spoke she was startled and spilled some ink on the floor.

"Hey there. Do you know what time it is? Why weren't you at dinner?" He gave her a smile.

"Oh shoot." she cleaned up the spilled ink with her wand, looking up at Charlie who looked amused.

"Eh. Well, I got the job, so that's good news. But there's so much I have to do before I actually start work. I need to get all my stuff here from England, get my apartment off my hands, get a working visa from the romanian ministry, talk to the ministry back home to fix all the paperwork with them. Go to the gringotts here and get myself a new vault...so much to do! So I'm making lists, and trying to figure out exactly what to do and when and how long it's going to take and oh my god it seem I keep forgetting things." Hermione was babbling. And she knew it. But it was just Charlie, and he'd seen that side of her before, but she quieted down with a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"Well that's all good, and congratulations! But you need to eat. The cafeteria is closed now I think though, so I can make you a sandwich while you try to finish up here?"

"Oh you don't have to Charlie, I will make something later"

"We both know that as soon as I leave you will be buried in those books and notes again, so how about I make you that sandwich and then I will be on my way?"

"Thank you Charlie. I'm just going to finish this and then I will be right in, 10 minutes, tops."

"Okay, I'll go get started on that sandwich then" he grinned at her, she was already back to her books.

20 minutes later she looked around, that feeling of someone watching her was there again. This time it wasn't an owl curiously looking at her with big amber eyes, this time it was deep blue eyes looking at her with a smirk to follow over pink lips.

"Eh..How long did my 10 minutes end up being?"

"20" Charlie said, laughing and handing her a plate and a mug of tea.

"Sorry 'bout that. I seem to really get lost when I am reading"

"It's totally fine, at least I know that you will be eating tonight. I better get going, early day tomorrow"

"Oh, okay. See you around then Charlie"

"You will for sure, we are neighbours now" he said with a smile.

She couldn't help but smiling back as she waved to Charlie as he slid out the door.

The morning after Hermione woke and found herself well rested for the first time in a long long time. She got up and made herself her usual cup of tea and enjoyed it in her kitchen reading the daily prophet that had been delivered there that morning. Everything seemed to be fine back in England. She took her long warm shower and got dressed for the day. List in one hand and her bag in the other she went up to the fireplace and with a handful of floo poweder she went to the Romanian ministry of magic in a woosh of green flames.

Saying that bureaucracy was a pain in the ass back home in England was an understatement, but in Romania...The bureaucracy in England seemed like a walk in the park in comparison she thought to herself when she arrived back to her tent after nightfall. She had spent the day waiting. Nothing else. Waiting in line for either a form or waiting in line for someone to ask where to go next. And when she'd been sent to the next place...she waited again. The damn ministry closed before she could even get the first thing on the list made. So she just had to go back tomorrow. And probably the day after that, and the day after that. And then she had to go to Gringotts Romania as well, oh lord. Knowing how friendly they were back home at the bank, she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. But she had fought bloody death eaters, no way in hell a few black elfs were going to scare her away. Though, they'd always made her feel uneasy...Nevermind, she thought. She was Hermione Granger, and means to an end she thought. One day of feeling uneasy at the bank would grant her at least 2 great years here. It was totally worth it.

Feeling a slight headache build up she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and something to eat.

On the table she found a note. It was from Charlie.

_Hey Hermione_

_I came by when I was finished with work, but you weren't back yet. _

_I'll check in tomorrow as well. Hope you'r day was productive...though, knowing how the ministry work here I dare say it wasn't. _

_Better luck tomorrow, eh?_

_/Charlie_

Any thoughts of a headache vanished at once. He was so sweet, Charlie. Checking in on her and making her feel so at home at once here, in this foreign country. She was going to repay him somehow she thought. Maybe take him out to dinner?

She pondered about her options of showing her gratitude towards Charlie as she made herself that cup of tea. Absentmindedly she picked up the note, brought it with her as she took her tea into her room where she found the box of all the letters from Charlie and added the note to the collection.

Morning rose over Romania the following day, and Hermione got out of bed and went for the tea, as per always followed by a shower. She dressed, and wrote a note to Charlie before heading to the Romanian ministry.

_Charlie, _

_You are very right. The things at the ministry are painfully slow, but I won't let the tedious affair of getting my papers in order get the better of me. They can't make me wait forever! (I hope)_

_Anyways, I'd like to thank you, again, for making this possible for me. For making me feel so at home at once._

_Maybe you and I could explore the little muggle town I know is close to here? I've read about it. Maybe eat dinner and then go around the town for a bit? Let me know what you think._

_/Hermione_

When Charlie read the note that evening, he smiled. Hermione wasn't home yet, but she wanted to hang out with him. He was sure she hadn't meant it as a date, but he was glad to take whatever he got. He really did like being around Hermione. He wasn't in love with her, no. But he really did like her.

So he wrote her a note back.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oh damn it. I know I said I would have this up last week, but technology had a different idea. Ergo, our internet has been messing with me, but it seems to be fixed now. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**_

_**Thank you for you lovely comments!**_

_**xxx**_

It took a week and a half to get all her papers in order, and saying that she was sick and tired of the Romanina ministry and Gringotts Romania was the understatement of the century.

She and Charlie had missed each other every single day too, which was a bummer for her. She had wanted to talk to him, see how things were going for him and also to tell her about her days. But they had written notes to each other, left on her kitchen table. Every day.

Charlie was the only other person who could get into her tent without her being there. She had altered the charms that protected every tent, seeing as they had no doors charms kept unwanted guests out, but she had allowed Charlie access to her tent.

They had decided on tonight for exploring the muggle town that she had read about. And tomorrow she was going back to England to get her business there in order, and then return to Romania to start her life there.

But first thing first, she was going out with Charlie tonight. Not a date, she told herself over and over again, but she wanted to look nice just the same, but not too overly obvious that looking nice was her intention.

She was seated on her bed, looking out over what used to be her room, but was now the entire content of her wardrobe and dresser. Her clothes were pretty much everywhere.

She had been trying on clothes for an hour, and nothing seemed to fit or look any good today, which bugged her to no end.

'Get a grip granger, you're not this girl. Shape up and just get dressed damn it' she said to herself quietly, and just as she did that she looked over at the clock and realised that Charlie would be there in 15 minutes to pick her up.

She always worked best under preassure she thought, so grabbing the closest clothes she dashed to the bathroom to get ready. Once dressed she put on some mascara and ran a brush through her hair and decided that it was good enough. Just as she was pulling one some shoes she heard Charlie.

"Hermione? You in here?"

She quickly went out there, not wanting him to come into her room, avoiding showing him the mess in there.

"Hey Charlie, I'm just about ready, just gonna grab my bag and we can go" she said smiling at him, appriciating the effort he had made. His jeans were free of any burn marks and clean, which was odd for being Charlie. His black button down shirt would have looked formal, but he had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, so it looked dressy, but casual. From the boots he was wearing up to the messy hair he looked great.

When Hermione turned around to go get her bag in the kitchen Charlie couldn't help but appriciate the beauty infront of him. He's just a man, and as such he appreciates the female beauty whenever he's faced with it.

Her black jeans clung to her legs like a second skin, and the loose white t-shirt over it would have been good enough on it's own, but she had added a black waistcoat to dress up the otherwise casual outfit. Paired with a long necklace with a blue stone and rugged leather boots she looked amazing he thought. Granted, she would look amazing in a plastic bag, but this, wow. He really liked that it seemed like she had paid no attention as to what she put on but still managed to look amazing where others would fail miserably. And the way her hair fell in soft curls, framing her face, making her big brown eyes sparkle, well...He was just a man after all. And he sure did like what he saw.

He was brought back to reality when Hermione spoke.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yep! Let's go fair lady, we have a town to explore and food to eat. I'm starving!"

This made her giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction as they stepped out in the warm afternoon air.

"It just never ceases to amaze me how you Weasly men can eat so much. You could heat a horse and you'd still be up for some pie after"

"Well...eh. Good metabolism" he stated with a laugh.

They made their way out from the reservation and walked towards the apparation point while talking and laughing.

"I've been to the town before, so maybe we should do side along? Just in case." Charlie said when they reached the apparation point.

"Yeh, wouldn't be too good if my leg ended up in another place, would put a damper on the evening for sure"

A small smile crept over Hermiones face as she grabbed the arm Charlie was holding out for her and they were gone as soon as she was holding him tightly.

Hermione found herself standing in a dark alley, firmly holding Charlies arm.

"So, wanna eat first, or walk around a bit?" he asked her.

"Oh come on Charlie, I bet they can hear that stomach of yours a few towns over. Food first, then sightseeing." she grinned at him.

They made their way to a restaurant that Charlie said was the best in town, and it looked nice enough Hermione thought.

Once seated in the little restaurant, at a table at the far back for some privacy they both looked down at the menu trying to decide what to order. Everything looked delicious. Hermione settled for lasagna and garlic bread and Charlie opted for a steak with all the trimmings.

"So, I've missed you! Those goblins and ministry people have been taking up all your time"

Her heart fluttred and butterflies were storming around in her stomach. Charlie had missed her.

"Yeh, they've kept me pretty damn busy that's for sure. Who knew they were so slow at...well at everything over here? It took me 3 days just to get my work permit, and then another 2 to get my official visa. And then the gringotts people. Oh Merlin have mercy on me. I hope I never have to deal with them again" she chuckled.

"They are quite a handful. Why do you think I work with dragons? No need to wait for hours at end when dealing with them, or dealing with stupid papers being signed."

"Hear hear" she lifted her glass in a toast, and Charlie followed suit. They were drinking a very nice red wine, Charlies reccomendation of course. She was Hermione Granger, and she knew more about almost everything than most. But wine, well that just left her clueless, so she trusted Charlie when he said this was the wine to go by.

Their food arrived and they both eagerly dug in.

"So, when are you going back to England to get your things sorted?"

"I'm going tomorrow. I need to get my apartment up for rent, and I'm going over to the Burrow for dinner, to tell them how everything is and whatnot. I also need to pack the rest of my stuff and bring it over here, which will be a nightmare. I mean, I can shrink all of it, but packing is so boring"

Charlie let out a small laugh and watched Hermione talk. She described what she'd been doing for the past week and a half, and how the ministry people had sent her to wait in one place after another. He was listening, sure. But he was more than anything watching her. How she had a tendancy to twist a curl around her finger, or how she licked the backside of her knife after she had cut into her lasagna. How her eyes sparkled a bit more when she talked about the research she wanted to get going. He could listen to her for hours. Hermione was if anything a very interesting young witch.

"So, what about you Charlie? I've been talking non stop since we got here. Tell me, how's your week been?" smiling at him, she took another sip of her wine before slowly nibbling on a piece of garlic bread.

"Well, I had to watch the kindergarten for 4 days, which was boring. Since none of the eggs have hatched, so it's basically just sitting around making sure that if they were to hatch you take care of the baby properly.." he started telling her about what he'd been doing for the rest of the time they hadn't seen each other.

Hermione was listening carefully, and watching him talk. How he smiled when he mentioned the dragons, how you could see it in his eyes, that he loved them. She watched his smile widen when he told her about a sick young dragon taking flight for the first time, proving that it was on its way to recovery. She watched him tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear, and how he drank from his glass and let the taste of the wine linger on his tounge before he continued to eat. She could listen to him for hours.

When they were done eating, they decided to go for a walk around town. Charlie pointing out shops, or local treasures such as a very popular wizarding bar. They were indeed in a muggle town, but the wizarding bar was there anyways, the surrounding area was apparently populated with around 250 wizards and witches, Charlie informed her. The bar was of course hidden from muggles, and thusly only visible for wizards and witches.

The town wasn't particularly busy at the late hour, it was only a thursday.

Hermione saw a bookstore she wanted to go into, and Charlie was more than happy to go in, it was his favourite store in that town. They spent well over an hour in there, talking about books, looking at books, and discussing different authors and writing styles. They both bought a few books each, and happily walked out with their purchases.

The night ended far too early to Hermiones liking, but she had a portkey to catch to England first thing in the morning, and before that she needed to pack some things that she would need for the days she'd be gone.

She had really enjoyed herself, Charlie was great company, the food had been amazing, and the town had been charming.

They apparated from behind a building and got to the reserve. Slowly walking side by side in the moonlight in the ever so quiet reserve they talked and laughed. They reached Hermiones tent and hugged before saying their goodnights.

"I'll see you tuesday then? You start work on wednesday, right?"

"Yep, I will be back on tuesday, I'll come by your tent when I get back here. Thank you for tonight Charlie, it was really fun."

"Yeh it was. See you tuesday then. Safe travels tomorrow, and sleep tight."

"Night Charlie" she smiled at him as she turned around and entered her tent.

That night she fell asleep dreaming about Charlie, dragons, lasagna and a cozy little restaurant. Never had she been so sure that Romania was the place for her.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Authors note: Hey all. I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever and then some. I got a job, so I've been away for 10 hours each day, then I had a shitty Christmas and New years. It was the first one without my brother. Actually, I don't think I've told you about that, last May my brother died. So it's been pretty shit ever since. And the holidays were super hard to get through. Anyhow, here's a lil' chapter for you, and I will try to update as soon as possible! I'm well on my way with my next chapter, so it should come up here next week.**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. **_

_**xxx**_

Hermione woke up feeling well rested and decided on the luxury to just lie in bed an extra 10 minutes, which is something she never does.

After getting up, taking a shower, drinking her tea, packing the little stuff she needed for her days back in England she set off. Walking out of the tent she was met by the sun and birds chirping. The little river sent relaxing sounds her way, and the day was beautiful.

Walking away from the camp she felt happy. She felt that she too had a place in the world. Lost in her thoughts she reached the apparation point sooner than she thought and focused on the portkey station. Once there she got her key and with a swoosh she was gone.

Back in England, the ministry was crazy and Hermione had to push her way through to get out. As usual when she was at the ministry most people knew who she was and wanted to stop her for a minute to talk and, usually, get some gossip. Hermione decided that she had no intention of talking to anyone, so she plastered a smile on her face and just made her way through the people, ignoring her name being called out several times.

Once back at her apartment she let out a sigh of relief. She set down her bag with a thump, and walked out in the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. While leaning against the counter, sipping on her water she made a list in her head of the things she needed to do before going back to Romania. First thing first, she thought and set her glass down and walked out of her apartment and downstairs to the landlord.

It took 25 minutes for the two of them to sign the papers, and she'd officially be out of her London apartment in 2 weeks' time. Back in her living room she looked around at her furniture, all her belongings and decided she was going to get rid of the furniture, but the books, her lovely books, photos and stuff like that would have to come back with her to Romania. So she fabricated some boxes out of thin air and set to it.

The muggle way was slower, sure, but she liked it. Packing was boring, sure, but going through her stuff, deciding what to keep. The feel of the books in her hands. The smell of the old papers as she placed them in the boxes. Packing took her most of the day, and the only thing that alerted her of the lateness of the hour was the darkness that made its way over the walls and floor, and as she looked out, sure enough the sun was almost set. Turning around she checked the time, she had to be at the Weasleys in 20 minutes, and she was still in her traveling clothes.

In a state of panic she tried to find something suitable to wear, and settled for a pair of jeans and a top. After all she was just heading over to the Weasleys, no need for dressing fancy. She checked that her front door was locked and turned on the spot.

She landed in the garden outside the Burrow. From inside she could hear people talking and laughing and her heart filled up with a warm feeling. Her family was in there, and she loved them so. She was just hoping that they'd understand her choice. And support her in her move to Romania. That they'd be really happy for her. That she too seemed to have found a place in the world. Slightly hesitant she started walking up to the house, butterflies in her stomach. Why was she nervous? It was her family. Granted, last time they'd talked about this it hadn't gone over too well with them. She was going to stand her ground, and not let them put her down or talk her out of it. She was Hermione bloody Granger for crying out loud. She was a young, competent woman, and she'd be damned if she stayed away from what she wanted to do.

Opening the front door the smell of the food hit her face and her mouth started watering. Molly sure did know how to cook.


End file.
